Lee Everett
Lee Everett is a main character in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. Convicted for murdering a state senator who slept with his wife, Lee was freed from this fate by the apocalypse and encountered a young girl named Clementine. He took Clementine under his care, and the two met up with a group of survivors. Lee rose up to protect them, becoming co-leader with Kenny and Lilly before eventually becoming the sole leader of the group. Lee also cared deeply for Clementine. It was because of Lee that Clementine learned how to defend herself from both people and the undead in the apocalypse. He is still mentioned by Clementine after his demise. Overview Personality TBA. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Lee came from Macon, Georgia. His mother, father and only brother worked at the family’s pharmacy in Macon. Lee had been a history professor at the University of Georgia for six years before the incident with the senator. He owned a pet fish, which he kept on his desk at work. His wife had a travelling job that kept her away for significant periods of time, something that had been difficult for their relationship since Lee wanted to have a family, but her job prevented that. One day, he came home sick from work at the university and discovered his wife sleeping with a state senator. Angered, Lee killed him in a fight. For this, he was convicted of murder. Lee later claimed the two got into a fight and he killed him by accident. Near the start of the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by a police officer to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lee had killed: *Georgian State Senator (Accidental, Pre-Apocalypse) *Atlanta Police Officer (Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *B. Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) *Doug (Caused) *Save-Lot Bandit 1 (Caused) *Kenny Jr. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) *Fivel (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *Jeff (Zombified) *Logan (Zombified) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified) *Brie (Zombified) *Stranger *5 unnamed Save-Lot Bandits *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Zombie(s) (Caused, Alive) *Stranger (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Out of Mercy, To Prevent Reanimation) Relationships TBA. Appearances *''All That Remains'' (Photograph) *''A House Divided'' (Mentioned) *''In Harm's Way'' (Mentioned) *''Amid The Ruins'' (Mentioned) *''No Going Back'' (Dream) Trivia *In a Q&A with Jake Rodkin and Harrison Pink, lead designer, and designer of Telltale Game’s The Walking Dead: Season One, episode three, “Long Road Ahead”, it was stated that the prison Lee being transported to in the beginning of the game is in fact the same prison that the survivors stay at in The Walking Dead comic, Meriwether County Correctional Facility. *Lee is one of the few survivors who survived after being bitten. The others being Sarita and Kenny Jr. *It was once stated that Lee showed a particular interest in the American Civil War, a likely explanation for why he became a history professor. **In "Amid The Ruins", when Clementine examines the display table at the Parker's Run museum, she says that "Lee would have loved this place." *Game Informer listed Lee as #1 in the ‘Top 10 Heroes of 2012’, while Gamerader staff named Lee on number 84 in their ‘Best Video Game Hero’. *Lee Everett is one of eight characters to have a confirmed age. The others being Clementine (11), Duck (10), Alvin (43), Sarah (15), Alvin Jr. (0), Luke (26-27), and Samantha Maxis (10). *Lee is the only member of the family to not die at Macon. References TBA. External Links *Lee Everett (Original Timeline) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Leaders Category:Depressed Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters